


Could've been in love

by SummerKisses



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Magic, Okay this is weird, Sirens, Supernatural stuff idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKisses/pseuds/SummerKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Solar had many names, one of them was Dahud.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>SirensAU</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Could've been in love

They met in the middle of summer. 

When the sun is on its peak, kissing their skin, and the hot wind blow sand onto their hair. 

That's when Moonbyul first saw her, standing on the shore of the sea was a beautiful girl with flowing, long brown hair and a large straw sun hat placed over her head. The sun made her skin look as if it were glowing, a pale pink top falling loose over her shoulders, while jean short hugged her hips perfectly. A beautiful smile made its way across her face, shrinking her eyes as she laughed, throwing her head back. The image engraving on Moonbyul's brain like a tattoo, imprinting itself to remain hidden there.

The girl jumped back, like a kitten would, as the water started rising almost reaching her feet. Moonbyul found it endearing how she looked almost afraid of getting her feet wet. 

"Solar!" a girl called from inside the ocean, where the water covered her bellybutton. This other girl had ginger hair pulled up in a bun and a cute pair of dimples on her cheeks. "Unnie," the girl said with a baby voice, "come here! The water is so nice!" the ginger said, a teasing smile on her lips. 

"Yah! Who are you calling Solar, you disrespectful kid," The brunette - _Solar_ \- said, pouting and stomping back to the towel she had placed under a big umbrella, a couple of meters away from the sea. 

Moonbyul chuckled, still looking at her, at Solar. The name strangely fitted her; she looked bright and lively, with a warm smile that made Moonbyul want to follow her around like a lost puppy.

"Oh my god, Moonbyul. You've been staring at her for like 10 minutes straight, you look like a creep. Just grow a pair and go talk to her," Bora said from where she was sitting next to Moonbyul with her phone in hand and a smirk on her face. 

Moonbyul tore her gaze aways from the brunette to look at her friend with wide eyes. A pink flush spreading through her cheeks as she bit her lip, "A-ah, unnie. I don't- I'm just-"

Bora hummed, the smirk on her face growing, "Well, she seems interested."

Moonbyul frowned, not comprehending what Bora meant until she saw her looking behind Moonbyul's head. Something inside her head tells her not to look, but she does anyway. 

Moonbyul's eyes slowly traced their way back to Solar, whose own eyes were looking back at her, the look in her eyes making Moonbyul shiver. There was something in that look making Moonbyul uneasy -for one part, while the other part of her was screaming at her, telling her to go over and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore-. 

They maintain eye contact for a moment before the ginger who was with her before appears and wraps her arms around the other's waist, her grin pressing against Solar's shoulder. 

Solar turns away then, looking at the ginger and telling her something that makes her grin fall. They stand still for a moment before the ginger turns to look at Moonbyul, her smile appearing again as she lets go of Solar and starts picking up her things, pulling a shirt over her bathing suit. 

Solar looks back at Moonbyul, a small smile resting on her lips. The ginger then grabbed her wrist, shooting a wink at Moonbyul before pulling Solar back into the hotel.

Solar went along, waving her fingers at Moonbyul before disappearing from sight. 

• • • • • • •

Both girls kept laughing as they stumbled back to the hotel, Moonbyul latching onto Bora's arm as she guffawed. 

"But seriously though," Bora said as they reached the hotel's doors, "the boy was so cute, are you going to call him?"

Moonbyul shrugged, a boy had approached them while they had dinner. He was tall and tan, brown hair falling just over his eyebrows and a pretty smile on his lips as he presented himself as Hakyeon. Bora had offered him a seat and he'd agreed happily. The three of them had talked for a while. He was nice and funny, flirted with Moonbyul over a few drinks, called her pretty a couple of times and handed her a piece of paper as he left, his phone number written in shaky handwriting.

Yes, he was handsome and nice, but Moonbyul still had the pretty brunette in her head. _Solar_. Even though Bora and she had done many things the whole day she still couldn't stop thinking about her since the moment she saw her laughing in front of the sea. 

Once they reached the elevator, Moonbyul could clearly see through the big glass doors facing the beach and something told her to go out. She told Bora she'd go take a walk and dismissed Bora's complaints. 

Moonbyul walked out, the cold breeze of the sea hitting her skin softly. It was dark out already, the moon high on the sky illuminating the beach. 

It was nice out, the sea had always made her feel at ease. The way the water looked in the moonlight made her comfortable. Her legs moved on their own accord, moving closer to the shore. She stood there looking for a moment, just thinking how nice it looked.

"If you get any closer, you might drown," said a strangely familiar voice behind Moonbyul. She turned around only to see Solar standing a couple of feet behind her. 

Solar was wearing a white oversized sweater, jean shorts underneath. Her smile was shining like the moon, her hair flowing graciously with the wind.

Moonbyul decided she had to be some sort of mythical creature. 

Solar tilted her head, as if questioning Moonbyul's silence. She frowned slightly before taking a few steps closer to Moonbyul, "Are you mute?" she asked, "Have you lost your voice as an exchange for legs to be able live on land?"

Moonbyul chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked back at the other girl before walking closer to her, "No, I'm not, I was just … distracted by the beauty," she said, smiling. She looked back at the ocean, "Don't you think it's pretty?"

Solar sighed, pouting slightly, "I thought you were talking about me. I mean, if the way you were looking at me in the morning meant something…" said the older, turning to look at the ground, but Moonbyul could still see a small smirk growing on her lips. 

Moonbyul couldn't help but blush, digging her shoe on the ground nervously, "ah, well, I mean-"

"I'm kidding," Solar said, "what are you doing outside so late, anyways. Don't you know pretty girls get lost at night?"

Moonbyul could feel her cheeks reddening at the other's words, "I was just talking a walk," she stuttered out. 

Solar's grin grew, "Well, come take a walk with me, then."

That was an offer Moonbyul couldn't resist. 

Just like the ocean, there was something oddly calm about Solar, and as she asked things about Moonbyul, Moonbyul couldn't help but answer honestly like the words were being pulled out of her chest. 

Solar asked about Moonbyul's hometown, about Bora, about what she did for a living. Every answer she got brutally honest. Moonbyul answered each question with detail, told Solar how she had ran away from home at a young age, moving to Seoul hoping to achieve her dreams as a musician, how she met Bora whose story was the same as Moonbyul's own. How they were a duet now, barely known in some small cafes and some bars, but were still dreaming of getting big. 

By the time Moonbyul was done talking about her life, Solar had stopped walking. Somewhere along the way she had grabbed Moonbyul's hand, pulling her along to a stop.

They stood there, only standing in front of each other for a moment. Solar scrutinizing Moonbyul's face while the younger only looked at the ground. 

"Hey," Solar said, squeezing her hand, hoping to make the other look at her.

When Moonbyul looked up at her there was something different in her look, it was no longer the dark look she had given her this morning. Solar's eyes looked softer now, somehow distressed instead of calm. 

Solar smiled, "it's nice to know someone like you, someone who isn't afraid to be herself." 

The ends of Moonbyul's lips stretched upward before she could realize herself. She bit her lip, squeezing the older's hand. 

The older leaned closer, cupping Moonbyul's face with her free hand, "I want to kiss you, but I still don't know your name."

"Moonbyul," the girl breathed, her eyes half closed already. 

Solar smiled and nodded, closing the space between their lips.

Later she let Moonbyul go with promises of coming back the next day. 

• • • • • • •

They kept meeting every night for a week, and every night went like the last. They walked and talked for a while, stolen kisses and fleeting touches made Moonbyul come back every time. 

Solar kept asking questions but refused to answer any Moonbyul had, and one night when Moonbyul complained, Solar answered with " _come meet me the day before you leave, I'll tell you anything you want to know._ "

• • • • • • •

The seventh night Moonbyul was awfully quiet. 

They were sitting, Solar was playing with Moonbyul's fingers with great delight, and Moonbyul couldn't stop staring, Solar was so beautiful, more so under the moonlight.

Moonbyul raised her free hand, tilting Solar's head up. Solar looked surprised before she smiled, Moonbyul leaned closer until their lips touched. Even with their lips together Moonbyul could feel the elder's smile against her lips. 

The younger pulled back, brushing a strand of loose hair away from Solar's face, placing it behind her ear, "I'm leaving tomorrow, early in the morning."

Solar's smile faded slowly, she squeezed the other girl's hand before turning away, "I guess it's time for me to tell you my story, then."

The older stood silent for a moment before sighing and turning her face towards the younger, "do you believe in magic, Moonbyul?"

Moonbyul frowned, questioning if Solar was trying to change the subject, but she shook her head anyways.

Solar chuckled bitterly, muttering something that sounded like, ‘ _I didn't either._ ' 

The older grinned then, climbing on top of Moonbyul's lap, one leg on either side of her hips, "My name was Dahud, princess of Ys, many centuries ago. God ordered the sea to swallow me for my sins, but I never drowned."

Moonbyul frowned again, "Solar, is this some sort of joke?" she asked, irritated of what she thought were lies coming from Solar's lips. 

Solar pressed her fingers against Moonbyul's lips, trying to silence her, "I found many girls like me there, punished for sins we had not committed, but the men around us. Exiled to live under the ocean waves." 

Moonbyul was starting to feel uneasy at the way Solar was looking, the look in her eyes the same from the first time she saw her, but this time more aggressive, hostile. She tried to push Solar off her, but the older merely grabbed her wrists before continuing, "We grew bitter, Moonbyul, angry and resentful at the people who could still walk on land when we had lost our legs. Some of us even started killing out of rage." 

The older stared at Moonbyul for a moment, searching for a reaction but Moonbyul was shocked, the story was surreal obviously not true, she thought. But there was something on the way Solar's voice shook every once in a while and the way she was looking at her that made her think that it couldn't be false. The elder's hand moved to her jaw, holding her in place as Moonbyul tried to look away.

"We have many names. The Greek called us sirens, the Russian rusalkas, the African mami wata, they were all afraid of us," she stopped, her hand holding Moonbyul's jaw too tight, "And then, almost a century later I met Wheein. She was sitting by the shore, waiting for one of us to appear, and when I emerged she just smiled. She wasn't afraid of us. She was entranced with our beauty, amazed by our stories, she understood our anger. I knew I couldn't kill her. She offered to help me get out of the water, told me her own story."

Solar's smile returned, the familiar sight soothing Moonbyul's nerves a little. Her smile was full of love, the way her eyes softened told Moonbyul Wheein was truly special for Solar, but it also told her feelings for Moonbyul had always been a lie, "She's full of magic, Moonbyul, literal magic. She casted a spell over me, gave me my legs back instead of that ugly fish tail, gave me the opportunity to walk over land again. But I need to pay her back in some way, and for her to remain alive I need to take young souls. _Beautiful_ young souls like yours."

Moonbyul panicked then, trying her hardest to push the older away, kicking her legs and shoving at her shoulders, but it was futile, Solar wouldn't budge. The older sighed, "You're are beautiful, Moonbyul, gorgeous. I would keep you if I could, but you've got something I need, and I have taken too much time with you. I need it take it now."

She looked at Moonbyul, and the younger swore she saw something soft in those eyes, something that might have been love before Solar was kissing her lips softly and everything went black. 

• • • • • • •

Wheein placed a kiss over Solar's lips, one hand placed over the elder's jaw, her thumb caressing the skin under her ear, the other hand placed over her thigh as they sat in front of the hotel's bar, a few days after Moonbyul's death. 

As they pulled apart the ginger smiled softly, "I'm sorry," she said, "I know you liked her."

The older grabbed the other's wrist, nuzzling her face against the palm, "it's okay, I can stay longer with you this way." 

The ginger chuckled, pulling her hand back, "I'll go back to the room now, do you want to come?"

"I think I'll stay here a little longer," Solar said, stirring the glass in her hand before taking a sip of the drink. The contrast of the dark color of the wine against the pink on her lips making Wheein's hand on her thigh tighten before she let go and stood up.

"Good luck on your hunt then," the younger said as she caressed Solar's cheek before leaving.

Moonbyul could've been great company for both of them, Solar thought. Her beautiful smile matching Wheein's, her shyness contrasting with Solar's bluntness. She could've fitted right in with Wheein and Solar, but they had centuries of experience in the magical, crooked part of the world that Moonbyul didn't had, maybe she just wasn't meant to be. 

Solar was deep in thought when the stool Wheein was sitting a moment ago was occupied. Solar looked disinterestedly at the person next to her, only to find a beautiful girl. She had short blonde hair, red lips and thick thighs, she was utterly gorgeous. 

The girl turned to look at Solar, smirking when she saw the elder staring, "Hello?"

Solar smiled, tilting her head the way she knew made people go crazy over her, "Hi;" she said, pushing her hair back, baring her neck.

"I'm Hwasa," the girl said, her tongue curling around the words attractively. She stretched out her hand for Solar to shake.

"Solar," said the older, shaking Hwasa's hand, "You're beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry.  
> Second, yes, it was necesary for Hakyeon to be in this.  
> Ah, and it's Shin Bora the comedian who appeared in one of MMMTV
> 
> Also I know this isn't my best work but this was something I had wanted to write for a long time ago.
> 
> Thanks for reading^^ hope I didn't freak you out. 
> 
> My tumblr is thatkisstasteslikehalloween if you want to talk or see me die over my bias


End file.
